Heard Above the Storm
by keybladeboy
Summary: What did Tetra do to gain that much respect? Why does her crew follow her so loyally? This fic may provide some answers. Rated T for -coughspoilerscough-.


A/N: For those that are getting "author alerts" of me just for my Truth or Dare fic, understand that I want to branching out and trying other stuff. This oneshot is a test fic of sorts, so please critique and compliment as you see fit!

And for those that aren't getting alerts from me, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?? GO, GO, GOOO!!!!...sorry. But go check out my other fic anyways. It's far funnier than this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Zelda except for Trie (pronounced Tree-ay). She's my onetime OC...maybe onetime…YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW FOR CERTAIN!!!!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Miss Trie, this is insanity!! Why are you insisting that we sail headlong into a whirlpool?!"

"Because, Gonzo, whirlpools are always occupied by a Big Octo, and the one near Windfall Island is causing a lot of problems!"

Trie, the captain of the pirates and mother to Tetra, stood at the bow of the ship, grinning excitedly, like a child peering into a candy store window. Her shoulder length blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, whipped around her face as the wind began picking up, and the sheath attached to her belt, which contained a blade resembling a curved-edged dagger, began to shake around a bit as her belt rattled from the gusts. A small golden triangle hung around her neck was quickly tucked away for safe keeping.

"But Miss, you know exactly what an Octo can do to a ship, even to one this big!! How is taking on a freakish, oversized squid going to benefit us," Gonzo pleaded. He tried his best to keep some dignity about him by keeping his chest puffed out and his back straight, but his eyes looked like they were screaming in fear.

Trie turned to face Gonzo, a look of anticipation and ambition seeming to light her entire face on fire. Her well-tanned skin almost seemed to emit some kind of aura as she said, "Because, knucklehead, the town is going to owe us a debt of gratitude if we do this! Do you realize what that means? We will be set FOREVER!!"

Gonzo's disposition towards the situation immediately changed from one of fear to one of happiness, equaling that of his captain. He turned to face the rest of the crew and yelled out, over the ever-gusting winds, "YA HEAR THAT BOYS?? THIS KILL IS GONNA SET US UP FOR LIFE!! YA WANT THAT, DON'TCHA?!?"

He was met with a resounding, "AYE-AYE!!!" Gonzo smiled to himself as he thought, _Goddesses help me, it feels GOOD to be first mate._ He loved commanding that kind of respect, although there was really no one better at rallying a crowd than Trie. She was quite possibly the greatest captain that had ever lived, and that wasn't even an opinion; it was pure, irrefutable FACT. But you would never imagine a pretty lass like her to be a cutthroat pirate if you merely glanced at her.

Trie had tanned skin, almost a brownish color from working in scorching heat nearly every day. Her eyes were as blue as the waters she loved all her life, and her ponytail was as bright a yellow as the sun in the sky. Her clothes were worn nearly to rags, as she hardly changed out of the same outfit. A simple light blue shirt, a pair of white work pants, and a red sash tied around her waist were all that she needed to blend into a crowd. Around her neck, along with the golden triangle, was a red bandana, her own lucky charm. She'd had that bandana all her life, and it never failed on her once. Whether she was preparing for a siege or putting on her poker face, she believed that her bandana had a mystical force; if she tied it around her head, there was no stopping her from success. With these kinds of looks, nobody would ever suspect her of her deeds.

However, everybody on board the ship knew that their Captain had survived horrors and escaped near-death situations that a landlubber would believe happens to a pirate on a daily basis. Trie, despite her still-young age of 31, had done things an average thrill-seeker would be scared to simply hear about.

She had made her name as a pirate when she survived a plank-walking at age 20. When captured by a Moblin ship, with sharks leaping through the waves below, she timed her jump to somehow land on, and then bounce off of the head of a passing shark. She used her momentum to spring back on to the plank, as the Moblins were just putting away their swords and weapons. She grabbed the nearest sword and took down each Moblin one slash, slice, and stab at a time. Word had spread fast about this "Moblin Massacre," and the woman who singlehandedly pulled it off. Everybody agreed that she was headed for even greater feats and accomplishments, and she did not disappoint.

Over the next 11 years, Trie made her mark on nearly every island she set her gaze upon with daring raids of reinforced strongholds, looting unimaginable amounts of gold, stealing from the rich, stealing from the poor, stealing from everyone in between, and, most recently, becoming a monster-slayer-for-hire. A sort of pirate-mercenary, if you will. And this job she was so eager to complete to be one of her most challenging yet.

She gripped the handle of her blade tightly, her knuckles beginning to turn white. That very same blade was the one she had randomly grabbed during her slaughter-fest aboard the Moblin ship 11 years ago, and that sword seemed to be lucky for her. It had a curved blade, similar to a scimitar, and a simple hilt wrapped in leather. The only thing that really made this blade unique was an inscription etched in it by Trie. It read, "A mark on history is made with a single slash."

Trie turned to Gonzo and said, "Keep an eye on things out here and alert me the moment we get sucked in. I'm gonna go check on her."

The first mate nodded knowingly and said, "All right, I'll keep an eye on things out here for you." Gonzo aided the other members of the crew on deck as Trie slipped below deck to check on the most prized person in her life.

…no, not Niko. You sick perverts.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As soon as Trie stepped into the captain's quarters, she immediately flopped down onto her bed. She wouldn't dare show it to any member of her crew, but being the captain was more than a little tiring. She basically had to hold the hands of a bunch of semi-incompetent babies everywhere they went to keep them from starving, come up with the best possible battle strategies, and map out the fastest route to take to get to where they needed to go. However, she still loved each member of her crew like they were her children. Which was a little ironic, she would say, since she was, indeed, a mother. _Speaking of which_, she wondered, _where is that girl? I told her not to leave the--._ Her thoughts were cut short as tiny ball of unbridled energy bounded off the top of the door and dived straight into Trie's lap. The pirate captain was startled at first, but quickly calmed down when she began feeling repeated pokes in her abdomen. She chuckled inwardly and fished out a panting 9-year old girl, a near mirror image of the captain, flailing a fake plastic dagger around wildly with her eyes closed.

When she realized that she was no longer buried in her lap, the young girl's eyes popped right open, bright and alive. She excitedly clammered to the elder woman, "Hey, Mom, I gotcha that time, didn't I??"

Trie smiled at her daughter and said, "Yeah, Tetra, you got me pretty good that time. I really didn't expect that." Tetra's eyes lit up when her mother praised her like that. "You keep practicing and you're gonna grow up to be one amazing pirate captain."

"Yeah, but you aren't gonna stop being captain for a long, long time, are you?" Tetra appreciated her mother's support, but didn't feel that she was anywhere near prepared to be captain at her young age.

Trie always said that the responsibilities a captain has to take on and the standards they have to live up to would come naturally to her in due time, but Tetra was becoming impatient. And this impatience was leading to fear. She was so eager to become the captain that she envisioned herself in the role as she was, not as she would become. And the thought of so much responsibility at such a young age scared her.

Trie knew this; she saw a look of doubt in her daughter's eyes, so she comforted her as best she could. "Tetra, I'm not going to stop being captain of this ship and crew until the day I die. And by then, you WILL be ready. Just give it time; you'll know when it's your moment to shine."

Just as Trie finished that sentence, Gonzo pounded on the door and screamed, "Miss Trie, Miss Trie, we're about to be sucked in to the whirlpool! Come to the deck, quickly!!" Gonzo's feet could be heard pounding on the floor as he quickly scurried up the stairs.

Trie rose from her bed and winked at Tetra, a confident grin appearing on her face. "So, Tetra, you want to see how Mom does her job?"

Tetra had never been asked to go up on deck while on the hunt for a bounty, and the mere thought of being given such a request filled her with pride and excitement. "Yeah, let's see what we've got!!" With that, the two pirates, mother and daughter strode onto the deck, ready for anything.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A/N: Actually…I think I'll make this a two-shot…maybe a three-shot…a very short fic to take my mind off of my Truth or Dare business for a bit.

Anyways, this is the first chapter. Read and review, and Happy Thanksgiving, from a jackass(me) to all of you. -eats a turkey leg while urinating on a hobo-


End file.
